Los Guerreros de la Armonia
by Mefistoteles
Summary: Al devolver los elementos de la armonía a su dueño original, Equestria se quedo sin defensa alguna, por suerte unos chicos humanos fueron transportados a esta dimensión para cumplir su destino y proteger a Equestria de cualquier mal y de paso vivir aventuras en un mundo el cual no conocían y donde habitan seres diferentes a ellos.(versión nueva)
1. Un agujero de gusano

**Saga de la profecía**

**Episodio 1: Un agujero de gusano**

* * *

**29 de junio de 2007, 3:30 p.m.**

4 amigos están reunidos para ver una película, Daniel un chico de 16 años con pelo rubio y ojos azules de 1.67 de estatura dueño de su propio departamento pagado con el dinero de sus padres, preparaba unas palomitas mientras sacaba unos refrescos del refrigerador. Mientras Chris un chico de la misma edad con el pelo oscuro y ojos café oscuro de 1.71 que usa lentes estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Josh, 17 años de pelo castaño y ojos de igual color con una estatura de 1.75 que vive con Daniel. Y al final pero no menos importante esta el más joven del grupo el cual en estos momentos es conocido como Smile quien tiene solo 15 años de pelo oscuro y ojos color miel con una estatura de 1.68, se encontraba colocando la película en el DvD.

2 horas después acabo la película y Chris se disponía a regresar a su casa pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Smile pregunto algo un poco impresionante pero extraña-¿Alguien más ha notado la pequeña distorsión en el espacio?- fue lo único que dijo mientras los demás miraban a su alrededor para darse cuenta que las paredes de la habitación se encontraban moviéndose en espiral.

Daniel pregunto-¿Desde cuándo las paredes de mi casa se mueven así?-

-desde hace como media hora, cuando Barbie salvo a Rambo del malvado peña nieto durante su encuentro en el Olimpo - contesto Smile

Josh solo comenzó a regañarlo-¡Estábamos viendo la película de la batalla de los dioses, en ningún momento salió Barbie, Rambo, Peña o el Olimpo!-

-Saben que nos estamos desviando del tema, además del movimiento creo que escucho una especie de sonido, como cuando slenderman está cerca en el videojuego o cuando la televisión no sirve-dijo Chris para devolverlos al tema original

-¿pero por qué chingados en mi casa?, ¿por qué no en la calle con un indigente o algo así?-se quejo Daniel

-¿Qué?-menciono Chris

-Nada-

-¿Y entonces que está pasando?-pregunto Josh volviendo a introducirlos al tema de nuevo pero la habitación quedo en silencio unos minutos

Fue Smile quien rompió el silencio para dar a conocer el lugar de origen de los acontecimientos recientes-Creo que proviene del baño-

-¿Tu como lo sabes?-dijeron todos al unísono pero su curiosidad murió con la respuesta-¿Saber qué?-así sin más que decir se dirigieron al baño para ver si era verdad lo que Smile decía, pues siempre que decía algo parecido tenia la completa razón

Una vez en el baño se encontraron con un hoyo cortando la realidad en la pared que conectaba con un espeso y sombrío bosque, Josh invadido por la curiosidad metió su brazo dentro del hoyo para ser detenido por Chris y su argumento-¿Cómo se te ocurre meter la mano en un hoyo que corta la realidad?, ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias?-

-Pero solo sería un momento-respondió Josh pero la mirada de Chris lo detuvo hasta que Daniel se metió en la conversación para ayudar a su compañero de casa-Esta bien si solo es un vistazo no-pero Chris no cedía y continuaba con su argumento-No estamos en una serie de televisión ni nada por el estilo, puede haber consecuencias desastrosas como quedar atrapados en otra dimensión o en algún lugar del universo alejados de casa sin poder regresar, incluso podrían ser extraterrestres tratando de llevarnos hacia una trampa, tan solo miren como se ve, es demasiado caricaturistico-

Pero cuando termino de hablar noto como esos 2 ya se encontraban dentro del hoyo, luego fue empujado por Smile quien solo dijo-Vamos, seguro que será divertido, justo como en toda película y serie de ciencia ficción-Chris influenciado por sus amigos entro junto a Smile solo para ver como detrás suyo el portal que conectaba a su mundo desaparecía tan rápido que no pudieron cruzarlo de nuevo.

-Ven lo que pasa cuando me ignoran, solo se crean grandes problemas- al voltear a ver a sus amigos, estos ya se dirigían a explorar el bosque en el cual se encontraban ahora-Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles-fue lo único que dijo para aventurarse junto a los demás en el frondoso bosque.

* * *

Minutos después se cansaron de estar perdidos y decidieron regresar por donde vinieron pero por alguna razón en vez de eso se encontraron con varios lobos muy grandes hechos totalmente de madera, al principio pensaron que eran unas estatuas hechas con troncos y palos pero para su sorpresa no fue así, los lobos se movieron y trataron de morder a Smile pero este lo esquivo y salió corriendo mientras gritaba-Les recomiendo hacer lo mismo-los demás se miraron y asistieron con la cabeza para seguirle mientras eran perseguidos por la jauría de lobos.

Por más que corrían no podían lograr nada, poco a poco se cansaron Chris, Daniel y Mosca pero Josh seguía como si nada ocurriera, dado su cansancio Daniel comenzó a tirarles rocas a los lobos a ver qué ocurría pero una vez que la roca destruía un lobo este se volvía a crear con las ramas y palos más cercanos.

Continuaron así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una especie de choza que por fuera era escalofriante y asusto a los lobos y estos huyeron del susto, pero también atemorizo a los humanos del lugar, intentaron ver por la ventana pero su interior era más atemorizante aun, lleno de mascaras horrendas y botellas con líquidos extraños.

Los 4 intentaron huir del lugar pero cuando dieron unos pasos se encontraron con una cebra a no más de 3 metros de ellos, la cebra solo se sorprendió un poco y dijo-Es extraño ver criaturas como estas, pero mi curiosidad me puede llevar a cuestas-después entro a la choza y los dejo pasar, ya era extraño que se encontraran en un mundo caricaturistico con lobos de madera persiguiéndolos para tratar de comérselos, pero una cebra que habla ya está a otro nivel de rarezas.

El lugar quedo sin mayor sonido que el de el viento en los arboles, no fue hasta que Smile termino de pensar y llego a la solución-Estamos en Everfree, todo encaja, los timberwolf, una cebra que habla con rimas y un espeso bosque oscuro lleno de peligros-pero sus amigos al escucharlo no dijeron nada más que un-¿Qué?-pues ellos jamás habían escuchado nada de lo que decía.

Smile solo sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta a tocar, cuando la cebra abrió se encontró de nuevo con la extraña criatura quien pregunto-Zecora ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-la cebra quedo impactada por la pregunta y dijo-Oh, puedo ver que puedes hablar, ¿dime que te trae a mi humilde hogar?, una vez que empecemos a charlar información me podrías dar, ya que mi nombre jamás te di, pero aun así tu sabes sobre mi-Smile entro con Zecora a su casa mientras los otros 3 seguían sin comprender la situación aun parados en el mismo lugar hasta que se rindieron ante la curiosidad y entraron a la casa también.

-Mira, nosotros somos humanos, venimos de una dimensión diferente a esta pero estamos perdidos y no sabemos cómo regresar a nuestro mundo, yo tengo cierto nivel de conocimientos sobre este mundo y la verdad me gustaría poder ver a la princesa Celestia, creo que ella podría resolver nuestro problema y enviarnos a casa, o al menos ayudarnos, y esa es la historia de cómo se inventaron las carretas-Zecora quedo impresionada otra vez, no solo por la historia de aquel extraño ser tan enorme, también porque su personalidad le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba recordar a quien.

-Pues creo que se quien les puede ayudar, es una amiga mía con la que podrán contar-cuando termino la frase se paró de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta y dirigió su mirada a los humanos para darles la indicación de que la siguieran, estos con una pequeña esperanza, la siguieron por el bosque durante un rato hasta llegar a su destino, ponyville.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Quisiera que me respondieran la siguiente pregunta con sinceridad, ¿Que opinan de esta nueva versión?, ¿Creen que deveria hacer mas capítulos así, dejar la otra historia como esta hasta ahora o continuar ambas versiónes?. Déjenme sus opiniones en sus reviews para saber que versión debo seguir, si esta, la otra o ambas teniendo una como un spin-off.

P.D. Esta versión puede tener un contenido un poco mas violento en próximas sagas, ademas de que la historia varia un poco en cada una de ellas y esta versión contiene capítulos mas largos y emocionantes ademas de una mejor narración, fácilmente diferenciable de la anterior.

P.P.D. Esta la considero la versión real y sin censura de la historia, ya que esta esta mucho mejor pensada y en la otra solo imaginaba ciertos puntos de la historia y lo que escribía salia de la nada como si se escribiera solo de acuerdo a como tenia mas o menos imaginada la historia.


	2. Humanos en Equestria

**Saga de la profecía**

**Episodio 2: ****Humanos en Equestria**

* * *

Después de entrar a un portal hacia otro mundo, Daniel, Chris, Josh, y Smile huyen del peligro para encontrarse con una cebra llamada Zecora, quien amablemente se ofrece a ayudarlos llevándolos con alguien que seguramente sabrá como regresarlos a casa.

**Junio 29, 2007**

Una vez en Ponyville notaron algo extraño, todo el pueblo estaba lleno de ponys que seguramente también podían hablar, pero cuando veían pasar a los humanos ellos simplemente huían despavoridos a sus casas, pero aun así todos estaban calmados excepto por Smile, quien se encontraba mirando de aquí para allá, puesto que sabían que cualquiera huiría al ver a seres completamente diferentes a ti y a quienes conoces, un potrillo incluso se acerco y les arrojo un pequeño guijarro para después salir corriendo también.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Zecora los llevaba lograron visualizar una casa hecha dentro de un árbol, podría decirse que era una casa del árbol, Zecora toco la puerta y un pequeño bebe dragón de escamas moradas con púas verdes abrió la puerta-Zecora que alegría verte, pasa, Twilight está ocupada investigando distorsión dimensional o algo así para la princesa, pero si necesitas algo solo dilo-Zecora solo soltó una leve risa al ver que el dragón no se había percatado de los humanos ahí presentes.

Todos comenzaron a pasar, primero Zecora y luego los humanos se agacharon un poco para poder caber en la entrada pues ellos son más grandes que los ponys y la entrada a sus casas es un poco estrecha para ellos, pero Smile al estar tan distraído mirando el exterior de la casa quiso entrar como si fuera una puerta para humanos y golpeo su cara con el marco de la puerta para después agacharse y entrar junto a los demás. Dentro se encontraban el pequeño dragón barriendo y una yegua morada con crin de igual color leyendo varios libros en una mesa, además habían más libros tirados en el suelo y el lugar tenía un gran desorden.

Zecora saco a Twilight de su estudio tocándole su espalda con uno de sus cascos-¿qué es lo que quieres Spike?-fue lo que dijo para luego darse cuenta de que en su casa se encontraban Zecora y 4 criaturas bípedas y sin pelo, además de que estas estaban usando ropa, pero ella no se quedo impactada, más bien su curiosidad y su afán de investigarlo todo la llevo a revisar al humano más cercano a ella, Daniel-¡Impresionante!, ¿que son estas criaturas Zecora?, al parecer caminan en 2 patas y usan ropa, además tienen dedos y pulgares, deben de ser algún tipo de mono, pero casi no tienen pelo, excepto en la cabeza, jamás leí sobre criaturas parecidas, ni siquiera en ciencia ficción-

-Se llaman humanos y vienen de otra dimensión, pero todo eso escapa a mi comprensión, tal vez tu algo puedas lograr, porque tengo algo que hacer en otro lugar-fue todo lo que dijo para luego retirarse, mientras Twilight seguía revisando al humano pero Daniel la tomo de la cabeza y le dijo-Si quieres saber algo, ¿Por qué no lo preguntas y ya?-después la soltó y la pony empezó a dar a conocer sus dudas.

Fue Chris quien le explico lo sucedido a la pony-Para empezar, nosotros somos conocidos como humanos, venimos del planeta tierra, pero hace poco notamos que la realidad se estaba colapsando y cuando descubrimos el problema resulto ser alguna especie de portal interdimensional o algo así. Cuando lo cruzamos llegamos al bosque conocido por ustedes como Everfree pero inmediatamente el portal se cerro y no tuvimos más opción excepto que buscar alguna otra entrada a nuestro mundo-

-Entiendo-"_por eso la princesa me pidió investigar sobre eso, pero como sabia ella sobre el portal_" fue lo que pensó al escuchar al humano.

-Mientras explorábamos el bosque nos encontramos con unos lobos extraños, parecían estar hechos de madera, cuando Daniel arrojo una piedra hacia uno de ellos este se rompió pero luego de un momento este volvió a la vida-

-Esos lobos se llaman Timberwolf, son una de las numerosas criaturas que habitan Everfree-

-Pues corrimos durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una especie de casa que aterrorizo a los lobos, fue donde nos encontramos con Zecora, quien estuvo feliz de ayudarnos a descubrir el cómo llegar a nuestra dimensión trayéndonos hasta aquí, claro solo después de explicarle lo mismo a ella-

-Lamento no poder ayudarlos, pero sé quién podrá, la princesa seguro que sabe cómo llevarlos a su hogar-

Después de estar varios minutos sin hablar Daniel agradeció la ayuda-Muchas gracias por tratar de ayudarnos, es gracioso por que en nuestro mundo la mayoría de las personas no ayudaría a nadie que no conozca-pero aunque Twilight entendió la mayor parte de la frase existió una palabra que no entendió-¿Qué es una persona?-así que Chris procedió a explicar nuevamente-Persona, gente o humanos, son sinónimos así que puedes usar el nombre que más te guste para referirte a nuestra especie-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no nos hemos presentado-fue lo que dijo Daniel-Pues mi nombre es Daniel, tengo 16 años de edad y soy genial-después fue el turno de Chris de presentarse-Yo soy Chris, también tengo 16-luego fue el turno de Josh-Yo soy Josh, 17 años-y al final se presento Smile-Y yo soy Batman-Daniel al escucharlo le dio un coscorrón-Mentira-fue lo que le dijo y Smile conto la verdad-Me llamo Raúl pero cuando soy así me dicen me dicen Smile-

Twilight no entendió la última parte pero pensó que sería algo que los humanos hacen y decidió no preguntar pues ellos ya habían pasado demasiado en una tarde como para seguir preguntando, pero luego recordó que el tren había sufrido un inexplicable accidente en la sala de maquinarias y no podrían viajar a Canterlot durante algunos días, como los humanos no tenían donde quedarse durante la noche, Twilight los invito a quedarse en su casa, los humanos cansados aceptaron la oferta y Twilight los guio al sótano donde dormirían, como no tenia camas dormirían en el suelo.

Durante varias horas más siguieron contándole historias del mundo humano a Twilight hasta que Spike fue a ver a Twilight y se percato de las criaturas en la biblioteca-¡¿Twi, que son esas cosas?!-pero Twilight quedo mas sorprendida, estuvo toda la tarde ahí y no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento-Spike, ¿enserio no te diste cuenta que ellos han estado aquí toda la tarde?-

-Eh, no-

-Spike-dijo y soltó una leve risita-Bien, ellos son los humanos Daniel, Chris, Josh y Smile-fue lo que dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras estos saludaban-se quedaran aquí hasta que arreglen el tren a Canterlot-

-Muy bien, gusto en conocerlos-

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Chris

-Sí, seguro-dijo Daniel

-Claro-Dijo josh

Y finalmente Smile-Eres un dragón ¿cierto?, ¿Qué hacen los dragones?-

-Ah, no lo sé-

Los humanos se vieron extrañados, como un dragón podría no saber lo que hace su propia especie, fue Chris quien pregunto-¿A qué te refieres?-aunque la pregunta era para Spike, fue Twilight quien contesto-Pues verán, Spike ha vivido conmigo casi toda su vida y…-pero fue detenida por Chris-Mejor no nos lo cuentes, puedo darme una idea de lo que sigue-Y ahora con Spike a su lado, los chicos siguieron contando su descripción de su ciudad, su forma de vida, su educación, etc.

Así fue hasta que llego la noche, una vez todos se encontraban dormidos, excepto por Twilight quien aún seguía sus investigaciones junto a Owlowiscious, recordó que podía enviarle una carta a la princesa para consultarla antes de viajar, pero spike ya se encontraba dormido y no había otra forma de enviar la carta-Ya es tarde, será mejor dormir un poco y enviar la carta mañana, hasta mañana Owlowiscious-Fue lo que dijo para después irse a dormir.

Por la mañana Twilight estaba a punto de enviar la carta cuando Smile se levanto, ella y Spike lo saludaron antes de proceder a enviar la carta-Buenos días Smile-

-Buenos días-Fue lo que dijo para luego bostezar, entonces Twilight le dio la carta a Spike y este escupió su fuego verde para enviar la carta, y aunque Smile ya sabía lo que pasaba, sintió el impulso por preguntar-¿Por qué quemaron la carta-

-Eh, no la quemamos, Spike es un dragón mágico, el puede enviar cartas con un tipo de fuego especial-Pero cuando Twilight aclaro todo Spike empezó a presumir-Sorprendente ¿no?, no es por presumir pero soy uno de los dragones más poderosos de toda Equestria-Twilight y Smile solo rieron un poco y Spike refunfuño-Ya nadie me respeta-

Pero Smile de pronto se le ocurrió contestar a una pregunta que jamás habría podido responder si no hubiesen sido llevados a Equestria, "_¿Podría Spike transportar otras cosas que no sean cartas?_", solo había una manera de saberlo-Spike, ¿puedes enviar algo más que no sean cartas?, ¿tal vez algo como un pony, o un humano?-Por supuesto Twilight ya se había ido para este momento, si no, ella hubiera podido detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Spike, por favor-

-No lo sé-

-Se que nos acabamos de conocer ayer, pero hazme este favor, déjame saber que se siente ser enviado como una carta-

-Pero…-

-¿Si?-

-Está bien-La insistencia de el humano fue tanta que el pequeño dragón no pudo resistir, además de que el también sentía curiosidad de que mas podría enviar con su fuego. Una vez se prepararon, Spike lanzo su fuego sobre Smile esperando que funcionara y lo hizo, Smile ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca, pero ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Spike se puso nervioso pero pensó "_Si nadie se entera, no ha pasado, ¿Verdad?_" pero en ese momento llego Twilight quien acababa de desayunar, Spike aun nervioso la saludo-Hola Twi, bonito día ¿no?, es perfecto para dejar la biblioteca un buen rato y pasárselo bien con otras ponys ¿no crees?-

-Spike, de que estás hablando, sabes bien que hoy iremos a ver cuándo estará listo el tren a Canterlot-

-Jeje, cierto-dijo Spike con un poco de temor porque lo descubrieran

* * *

**Palacio de Canterlot**

Dentro del palacio se encontraba una alicornio blanca de crin multicolor tomando el té, era Celestia la gobernante de Equestria. Pero de pronto rodeado de un aura de fuego mágico llego algo, o mejor dicho alguien a su lado.

Era Smile quien llego al palacio gracias a la ayuda de Spike-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el pero sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la princesa, entonces ella un poco confundida le respondió para poder hacerle una pregunta ella también-Estas en mi palacio, yo soy la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria, pero dime ¿Qué o quién eres?-

-Yo, soy un humano y me llamo Raúl, pero así me dicen Smile-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

-La verdad es que ni siquiera sé que hago aquí-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues estaba en la biblioteca con Twilight y Spike, entonces les pregunte como enviaban las cartas y cuando Twilight se retiro le pregunte a Spike si me podría enviar a mi también, pero se me olvido preguntar a donde llegaban las cartas así que no sabía a dónde llegaría, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, creo que solo fue un impulso de curiosidad-

-Ya veo-

-No crees que hace calor, yo creo que hace calor, no tienen aire acondicionado o algo así, en mi mundo si tenemos pero como esta es otra dimensión no se si exista algo parecido-

-¿Mundo?, ¿Dimensión?-Eso hizo a Celestia pensar, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ella no lo comprendía, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo "_Un humano de otra dimensión, además de que me recuerda a cierta pony fiestera que conozco, no puede ser que…_"pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Smile-Oye que te pasa, estas como ida-

-Eh, nada, si me disculpas debo atender ciertos asuntos con alguien-

-Asuntos, umm, eso me recuerda que nadie sabe que he venido aquí antes de tiempo-

-¿Antes de tiempo?-

-Es que deje a mis amigos en la biblioteca-

-¿Hay más como tú?-

-Claro, somos 4-

Celestia no podía comprender bien la situación pero sabía quien sí, pero antes tenía que deshacerse de él humano y se le ocurrió la idea perfecta, el seguramente no había desayunado, apenas hace unos minutos que levanto el sol, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera desayunado algo.

-Dime, acaso has desayunado-

-Ahora que lo dices, no-

-Qué tal si me acompañas al comedor, podrías desayunar estando ahí-

-Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer-

* * *

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Daniel quien ya se encontraba despierto se dio cuenta que Smile faltaba en la habitación, "_conociéndolo debía de estar molestando a alguien_" pensó, asi que se levanto y fue hasta el recibidor donde se encontró con Twilight y Spike quienes se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-

-Lo siento mucho pero la curiosidad también estaba matándome-

-No puedo irme a desayunar 5 minutos por que ya están haciendo locuras, cuidar de estos humanos va a ser difícil, solo espero que no todos ellos sean iguales-

-Vamos, además no es para tanto, seguramente estará con la princesa en este instante explicándole su difícil situación-

-Tienes razón Spike, debo calmarme un poco, dentro de unos días más estará listo el tren a Canterlot y podremos averiguarlo-

"_Nada que me importe, pero ahora que hablan de comida, desde ayer que no comemos nada, que hambre, tal vez Twiligth sea bondadosa y nos de un poco de comida, pero seria abusar de su hospitalidad_"-Twilight-

-Si- fue lo que dijo interrumpiendo su discusión con Spike mientras él pensaba que se había salvado Twilight volteo a verlo con cara de luego discutiremos eso, entonces Daniel siguió con la conversación-Crees que puedas darnos un poco de comida, es que desde ayer que no comemos y creo que me está dando hambre-

-Está bien, Spike puedes hacerle algo, yo iré a ver cuándo estará listo el tren a Canterlot-luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro-Y no les cuentes lo que hiciste, espera a que yo llegue-

-Está bien-dijo Spike mientras Twilight salía de la biblioteca y se dirigía a la estación, entonces Spike guio a Daniel a la cocina y pregunto que comían los humanos, este solo se quedo pensando.

-Creo que de todo-

-Te gustan el heno asado-

-No lo sé, nunca lo he probado-

-Pues heno asado será-

Entonces se despertó el siguiente, Chris se levanto quitándose de encima a josh quien dormía como una roca estando arriba de él, subió las escaleras para ir al recibidor y se percato de que Josh le seguía de cerca, pero no le hizo caso y fue a buscar a alguien hasta que encontró la cocina, donde estaban Spike haciendo el desayuno y Daniel sentado junto a la mesa.

* * *

**Palacio de Canterlot**

Habían llegado ya al comedor, Celestia llamo la atención de una yegua que se encontraba ahí y le pidió su ayuda.

-¡Podrías atender a la criatura que viene conmigo?, es un humano, no ha podido desayunar debido a ciertas circunstancias y me gustaría que le hicieran algo, pero no se qué es lo que come su especie así que tendrás que preguntarle primero-

-Como ordene su alteza-

-Muchas gracias-

La yegua camino hacia donde se encontraba el humano mientras Celestia le hacia una visita a cierto individuo, entonces dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de la princesa, la yegua se acerco para ayudar a Smile. Pero antes de que pudiera formar una oración un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, ambos con curiosidad se acercaron a la ventana para poder ver mejor.

En la plaza central había caído una enorme roca, la cual atrajo la atención de toda la ciudad, un pony de los que se encontraban ahí se acerco para poder ver mejor pero en cuanto estuvo a no más de 5 metros, la roca comenzó a agitarse y se separo en varias rocas más pequeñas, las cuales poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de ponys completamente grises sin ojos o bocas, además de que tampoco tenían crin o cola. Esas no eran rocas, eran criaturas capaces de transformarse, quienes aprovecharon su habilidad para parecer una roca y adentrarse en la ciudad.

Entonces una de las criaturas ataco al pony curioso de hace poco, al ver esto todos corrieron aterrorizados, en cambio Smile al ver esto no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras corría por el castillo buscando una salida para ir a la plaza, la yegua por su parte se encontraba siguiéndolo, pues Celestia le había pedido que le ayudara y eso iba a hacer.

Smile se percato de que lo seguía y pensó rápidamente en como podría encontrar la salida más fácilmente-Disculpa, sabes cómo puedo llegar a ese lugar donde estaba aquella roca-

-Claro, pero por qué quieres ir ahí-

-Luego te explico, por ahora llévame-

-Está bien-

-Ahora que lo pienso no sabes quién soy, soy Raul pero en esta forma me dicen Smile, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy... Cabinet, Cabinet Notes-

-Gracias por la ayuda, ahora dime por donde-

-Este…-Estuvo unos segundos pensando hasta que supo donde estaba, ahora sabia por donde ir-por allá-fue lo que dijo para correr mientras guiaba al humano por el castillo.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Para los que esperaban un poco de acción los dejare esperando el siguiente capítulo, además de que en esta versión no tendrán sus poderes mágicos a lo tonto así que tendrán que pelear de forma distinta pero parecida a la otra forma.

Sé que no estuve durante un mes completo (tal vez más), y es que tuve mucho trabajo, literalmente conseguí trabajo, pero solo fue algo temporal y ahora tengo el suficiente tiempo para subir el fic, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado ya que intente alargar los capítulos para que no sea de tan poca duración.

Me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. El ataque del homúnculo

**Saga de la profecía**

**Episodio 3: El ataque del homúnculo**

* * *

Mientras Cabinet y Smile se dirigían a la plaza central para poder ver más de cerca los acontecimientos que aterraban a toda la ciudad; Chris, Daniel y Josh se encontraban en la cocina de la biblioteca esperando desayunar.

**Junio 30, 2007**

**Biblioteca de Ponyville 11:06 a.m.**

-Listo chicos, aquí esta su comida-

Los chicos se miraron entre si y al mismo tiempo tomaron la comida, contaron hasta 3 y la probaron, solo para descubrir que su sabor era realmente horrible, "_A quien se le ocurrió pedir esto como desayuno_" pensaron Josh y Chris, mientras Daniel tratando de no parecer un idiota solo volteo hacia otro lado y miro a Spike dándose cuenta de que faltaban Twilight y Smile.

-Oye Spike, ¿donde están Twilight y Smile?-

-Pues Twilight fue a ver cuando estaría listo el tren a Canterlot para poder ver a la princesa, mientras que smile pues…-Spike no podría decirles lo que hizo, Smile podría estar perdido, o quizás algo peor.

-Pues… ¿Pues qué?-

-No lo sé, pero seguro que cuando Twilight llegue ella se los explicara-

No paso mucho para que la yegua morada llegara a casa, quien nada más abrir la puerta fue sorprendida por Daniel, quien estaba más que curioso por saber donde se encontraba Smile.

-Dime Twilight, ¿acaso tú sabes dónde se encuentra Smile?-

-Pues la verdad es que…-

-Vamos, no es necesario que me cuentes toda la historia, solo dime donde esta-

-El está ahora mismo en camino hacia acá-dijo con tono de duda, pero eso fue precisamente lo que la delato frente a Chris.

Invadido por la curiosidad, Chris irrumpió en su conversación-Mientes, tan solo dinos donde está, no podrás mentir siempre y cuando yo esté aquí-

Twilight simplemente no podía decir nada, así que Spike fue quien lo conto todo-Esta bien, yo fui, fue mi culpa, yo prevalente envié a su amigo a Canterlot, o también pude no hacerlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo envolví en llamas-

-¿Puedes volverlo a hacer?-

-Sí, claro-

-Entonces hazlo con nosotros también-

-Está bien-

Daniel y Josh estaban a punto de reclamar cuando Spike lanzo fuego y los envió a ellos también ajunto a la princesa, ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

* * *

**Palacio de Canterlot 11:19 a.m.**

Los tres humanos aparecieron justo delante de Celestia pero a diferencia de smile, estos llegaron quejándose de dolor, pues habían sido envueltos en llamas y sentían el ardor en todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, el otro chico no se quejo cuando llego, imagino que ustedes son los acompañantes del humano que vino aquí hace poco-fue lo que dijo la princesa, pero los chicos no podían responder debido al dolor que sentían en ese momento. Mientras se recuperaban, Celestia miro por la ventana para ver con detalle la plaza donde se encontraban ahora Cabinet y Smile-Sera mejor que cuando se recuperen del dolor vallan con su amigo, creo que necesita ayuda con ese gran Homúnculo-después de ver un poco más, se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Daniel fue el primero en sentir que el dolor desaparecia-Gran idea Chris, dejar que un mini dragón nos lance fuego-

-Pero funciono, ¿no?-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Debemos buscar a la princesa, el problema radica en que no sabemos cómo es-

Josh quien fue el último en recuperarse miro por la ventana y a lo lejos pudo ver a Smile siendo comido por una gran criatura lodosa color gris-Chicos, creo que querrán ver esto-los chicos también miraron por la ventana y vieron lo mismo, sin decir nada corrieron buscando una salida para llegar a donde su amigo se encontraba, mientras corrían Daniel fue el único que hablo.

-¿Por qué Smile tiene que ser tan propenso a accidentes?, peor aún, ¿Por qué los accidentes siempre nos involucran a nosotros tambien?-

* * *

**Plaza de Canterlot 11:14 a.m.**

Habían pasado al menos 10 minutos desde que la roca llego a la plaza, pero aun así eran pocas las criaturas que la habían abandonado, esto hizo feliz a Smile quien solo coloco su mano en la espalda de Cabinet y le dijo:-Quédate atrás, de esto me encargo yo-

Después se dirigió a golpear a una de las criaturas pero debido a su complexión pudo esquivarla fácilmente, al ver ese ataque todos centraron sus ataques al recién llegado humano, quien resistió los golpes que le daban, o era difícil ya que esas cosas eran más que nada agua de color gris con consciencia propia. Al ver que no le hacían daño, las criaturas se detuvieron y se reunieron en un punto para fusionarse, poco a poco la criatura fue creciendo hasta llegar a medir el doble que el humano. Esta criatura era como un humano sin piernas, sin ojos ni nariz y con una gran boca que abarcaba casi toda su cabeza.

Smile corrió hacia la criatura y su golpe le dio en el rostro pero no paso nada, la criatura solo tomo a Smile de la pierna derecha y lo arrojo hacia la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, por suerte para Smile, el agua amortiguo su caída y no tuvo heridas graves.

Smile se levanto y corrió de nuevo para intentar golpear a la gigantesca criatura, esta vez esquivando sus manos para que no lo tomara; por desgracia el material del cual estaba hecha la criatura era casi líquido y sus golpes no le hacían daño, no había forma de detenerlo. Entonces la criatura abrió la boca y se abalanso sobre el chico que estaba parado frente a él y debido a su gran tamaño no fue difícil atraparlo, o en este caso, comérselo.

Una vez eliminada la molestia, la criatura se dirigió hacia el palacio pero debido a que no poseía piernas se movía muy lentamente, si es que se puede decir que se movía. Mientras tanto Cabinet, sin poder hacer nada más, se dirigió al palacio para pedir la ayuda de la princesa, ya que ella siendo solo una yegua no podría hacer nada frente a ese enorme y poderoso monstruo.

Pero mientras corría se encontró con los chicos, quienes, cansados de buscar habían saltado por una de las ventanas del palacio y caído entre los arbustos para dirigirse a la plaza. Ellos al haber visto lo que ocurrió decidieron tener más cautela con el monstruo y no precipitarse a atacar. Ellos ya habían reparado una estrategia, pues la primer pony con la que se encontraron al llegar al palacio les había dicho que esa cosa era un homúnculo.

Siendo así, Chris diseño un plan en con el cual derrotarían al homúnculo y salvarían a Smile. Josh haciendo papel de carnada atrajo la atención del monstruo golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando llamo su atención comenzó a correr llevándolo de nuevo hacia la plaza, entonces se coloco frente a la fuente y grito-El plan comienza-

Cuando el homúnculo intento golpearlo, Josh esquivo el puñetazo para que destruyera la fuente y le cayera agua al monstruo, instantes después su mano comenzó a derretirse. Daniel comenzó con la segunda etapa del plan y tomo una cubeta para llenarla de agua y arrojarla a la cabeza del homúnculo quien comenzó a derretirse, cuando el agua le cayó encima Chris subió a la espalda de Josh y salto a la boca del monstruo con otra cubeta, la cual arrojo dentro para luego meterse y sacar a Smile.

-Gracias chicos-

-¡Nada de gracias, ¿a quién carajos se le ocurre meterse con un monstruo tan grande?!-

-Vamos Dany, que ustedes también lo han hecho-

-No me digas Dany, además de que nosotros teníamos una estrategia-

-La cual no funciono, si nosotros…-

-Exactamente- se detuvo a pensar un momento su respuesta y después se corrigió-¿Cómo que no funciono?-

Smile señalo el homúnculo el cual se había regenerado y comenzó a lanzar bolas de su propio cuerpo a los humanos, quienes fácilmente pudieron evitarlas, pero no se dieron cuenta de que esas bolitas se convirtieron en pequeñas criaturas humanoides que desde la parte trasera se arrojaron sobre los humanos quienes al no saber lo que pasaría no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de esquivarlo.

Los homúnculos los tenían atrapados como serpientes a su presa, presionándolos mas mientras más intentaban liberarse, el más grande se aproximo a los humanos y estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando un gran muro color blanco muy opaco (Casi transparente) se interpuso entre el monstruo y ellos.

El muro bloqueo el ataque dejando confundidos a todos, Daniel aprovecho esto dándole un cabezazo a quien le tenía atrapado para así zafarse y darle una patada que lo hizo retroceder hasta su cuerpo original quien poco a poco se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-Eso se ve divertido-Smile tomo la cola de su opresor con la mano que tenia mas suelta y comenzó a girar hasta que al pequeño homúnculo le dieron nauseas y soltó al humano quien arrojo la criatura al cuerpo original. Cuando ambos estuvieron libres derrotaron a los dos restantes y liberaron a sus compañeros.

-Hora del plato fuerte-

-Oye Josh, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hablar de comida?-

-Porque tengo hambre-

-Acaso soy el único normal del grupo-

-Mira quién habla, maldito princeso-

-A quien llamas princeso-

-Al único que se maquilla-

-Cállate-

-Cállate tú-

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando Smile paso entre ellos corriendo mientras colocaba sus manos como si sostuviera una espada y para su sorpresa, una katana apareció entre sus manos y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el homúnculo partiéndolo a la mitad. Pero partirlo a la mitad solo ocasiono se dividiera en 2 homúnculos los cuales volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez con Smile entre ellos.

Los demás se habían rendido, no había forma de ganarle, pero sin aviso alguno Smile salió de dentro del homúnculo junto con una gran botella donde la criatura quedo atrapada, después la tapa se cerró dejando al homúnculo sin oportunidad de escapar.

-Que fue eso, fue genial, como una hamburguesa dúplex gigante-

-¡Que dejes de hablar de comida!, ¡además eso no existe!-

-Existe donde los sueños lloran-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

Y de nuevo fueron interrumpidos, esta vez porque la princesa junto a Cabinet y unos guardias llegaron a la escena. Los guardias tomaron la botella con magia y la llevaron al castillo y Celestia se dispuso a hablar con los humanos.

-Mira, es la pony que vimos cuando aparecimos en el palacio-

-Gracias por salvar la ciudad, mi nombre es Celestia, el gobernante de Equestria-

-Celestia, genial, podría pedirte un favor-

-Después de ver lo que hicieron estaría encantada de hacerles un favor-

-Pues veras, como te explico, creo que Chris puede explicarlo mejor-

-Podrían explicármelo mientras vamos al palacio por favor-

-Claro-

Chris miro a Daniel y procedió a explicar la situación por tercera vez pero la botella comenzó a romperse, el homúnculo aprovecho esto y golpeo las paredes de la botella para destruirla y liberarse. Una vez fuera lo primero que hizo fue convertirse en una especie de serpiente gigante para dirigirse rápidamente a atacar a Smile, pero una vez junto a él, se transformo en una gran pulpo con múltiples tentáculos que tomaron a todos los presentes para tenerlos atrapados, excepto por Smile, pues quería destruirlo poco a poco por haberlo atrapado.

-Wow, esta cosa es genial, pero necesita un nombre…-

-¡No es momento para ponerle nombre a la criatura que nos tiene atrapados, en vez de eso deberías de intentar salvarnos ya que eres el único que está libre!-

Mientras pensaba, Sludge aprovecho para atacarle con sus tentáculos libres, y aunque algunos golpearon a Smile, el pudo esquivar la mayoría de los ataques.

-Ya se, te llamare Sludge, porque te pareces a un tipo de agua fangosa-

Al haberle puesto nombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia la orilla de la ciudad, mientras era perseguido y atacado por Sludge, quien iba destruyendo todo a su paso, cuando estaba por llegar a la orilla planeo algo con lo que derrotarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que el muro, la espada y la botella aparecieron gracias a mi, si es así debería poder aparecerlas de nuevo, o tal vez alguna otra cosa, esto es verdaderamente genial-

Smile miro al pulpo y se imagino sosteniendo una katana, la cual apareció en su mano, parecía que todo lo que creaba lo hacía con tan solo imaginarlo, el problema era que todos los objetos eran de un color blanco casi tranparente, y que no duraban por mucho tiempo, debía de hacer eso rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo en la orilla de la ciudad, Smile levanto su katana hacia el Sludge y con rápidas tajadas corto todos sus tentáculos, y luego apareció un enorme martillo con el cual lo golpeo en la cabeza, acto seguido lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez haciendo que tocara el barandal que impedía a los ponys caer de la ciudad, la cual estaba construida junto a la cima de una montaña.

Sludge al ser golpeado 2 veces en la cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío, pero no sin antes tomar a Smile del torso para llevárselo con él.

-Estoy cayendo, se siente como volar-

Al ver que el humano que había salvado no solo su vida, sino también la ciudad entera estaba cayendo a una muerte segura, Celestia utilizo su magia para aparecer al chico junto a ellos y dejar a la criatura desplomarse contra el suelo. Luego los invito a su palacio para discutir el asunto del portal inter dimensional.

* * *

**Palacio de Canterlot 11:37 a.m. sala del trono**

Una vez llegaron a una estancia cómoda y explicaron su situación, Celestia y Chris conversaron sobre lo que ocurriría de ese momento en adelante.

-Ya veo, lamento informarles que por ahora no tengo lo necesario para regresarlos a su hogar, sin embargo, existe una forma, si las 4 princesas y Discord unimos nuestra magia, podríamos crear un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo, claro, si están dispuestos a esperar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Unas semanas, necesitamos encontrar el hechizo correcto y la forma de unir nuestra magia-

-Semanas, creo que es suficiente tiempo como para que noten que desaparecimos, pero ya que no tenemos otra alternativa, aceptaremos tu oferta-

-Tengo entendido que no tienen donde quedarse, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, está en lo correcto-

-Les invito a quedarse en el palacio, tenemos varias habitaciones disponible en la cuales podrán hospedarse hasta que los regresemos a su hogar-

-Gracias princesa, por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decir, nosotros nos retiramos-

-Está bien, Cabinet, podrías mostrarles sus habitaciones-

-Claro su alteza-

Los chicos se dispusieron a seguir a la pony, pero sospechas surgieron dentro de Chris, ¿Por qué la princesa estaba siendo tan amable?, aunque hubieran salvado la ciudad, seguramente ella podría haberlo hecho también, después de todo tiene el poder de regresarlos a su mundo, eso no importaba por ahora, lo único que le importaba era descansar un poco, ser atacado por un monstruo es una tarea difícil.

Una vez conocieron sus habitaciones, los chicos se reunieron en el cuarto de Chris para discutir.

-Muy bien chicos, estaremos viviendo aquí un par de semanas, así que debemos comportarnos, y por comportarnos me refiero a Smile-

-¿Yo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Fue tu culpa que tuviéramos que luchar con ese homúnculo-

-¿Cuál homúnculo?-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú jamás supiste contra que estabas peleando-

-Además, si no fuera por mí, no hubiéramos conocido a la princesa, y no tendríamos donde quedarnos-

-Lo que importa es que no debemos de interferir demasiado con este universo, manténganse al margen lo más que puedan-

Pero Daniel no estaba de acuerdo, se paro y sin pensar, intento proponer sus propias ideas-Escuchen, aquí el que manda soy yo, y por lo tanto soy yo quien debo decirles que lo que importa es que no debemos de interferir demasiado con este universo, manténganse al margen lo más que puedan-

-Es lo que acabo de decir-

-Pero tú no eres el líder del grupo, el líder soy yo y yo debía decirlo-

-A veces me sorprendes tanto como Smile-

-Muy bien, solo falta saber que haremos lo que falta del día, ¿alguna idea?-

Todos se quedaron callados varios minutos, hasta que a Smile se le ocurrió algo, una idea que podría entretenerlos un rato. Jugar a las escondidas, el castillo era grande y podrían esconderse fácilmente, era el juego perfecto, pero por supuesto, un juego así en un lugar desconocido, atrae problemas.


End file.
